vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
143708-new-player-opinion-cupcake
Content ---- ---- ---- The craziness in PvP goes away when you make some tweaks to the telegraphs and players start to learn how to play BGs better. Plus healing is really important in PvP, no healer increases the chance of losing. Playing a healer in PvP really not that bad, at least for an Esper Healer(only healer I've played). Edited October 16, 2015 by zombiechan | |} ---- I agree that tab targeting in a seemingly action-mmorpg seems a bit out of place, hell it's what allowed not only the bots to roam around but the mountain of mods that are available for this game as well, but the fact that you call this "unseen" in other games of this genre is a flat out lie, hell most action-mmorpg have interact buttons, they just don't lock on to targets. Fun fact, the "C" communicator was actually an answer to people forgetting to pick up quests because they were either in a rush or not paying attention, so now you have them delivered to you and you can "call back" with the results when you are finished, I do however agree that challenge quests are a bit too much at times, hence you can just banish them away if you don't want to do them, you are not obligated to do side-quests or challenges, they are there as distractions. I have to ask, why would a healer bother dealing damage in PvP? It doesn't contribute to anything, a healers job is to keep his team alive, having interrupts and such is more important. There are plenty of abilities that restore focus as well, most pvp battles don't last long, so how about trying being smart with your focus huh?. DPS have high damage but go down like flies if they can't get healed. Oh and didn't the Protostar Academy teach you? Stay out of the red. Sure telegraphs are everywhere and damage is flying out of control, but that never stopped mobas. To be perfectly honest, it looks like you didn't really bother to spend time learning the mechanics of the game properly, you did however put a large amount of time in writing somewhat flawed yet pleasantly written observations. Oh well, if the game isn't for you i understand. it's free anyway. Edited October 16, 2015 by xRaymanx | |} ---- ---- Not at all my friend, thanks for swinging by. The interact button locking on to stuff even after you've turned off that option is a bug, I believe. It annoys me too, and I'm sure it didn't used to happen. I also agree that there are too many quests and not enough cutscenes and suchlike, especially as the animators at Carbine are top-notch and I would have liked to see more of their work in-game. My ideal MMO levelling experience is something like SWTOR has going on with their 12x xp event - lots of story, not much kill 10 this, click 10 that filler. Best of luck finding a game more suited to your tastes anyway. o/ | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- He has a right to express an opinion atleast he doesnt insult everyone like a child everytime someone disagrees with him. These forums have gone toxic lately. | |} ---- i dont want to be a party pooper but in my experience healing beats dps 90% of the time. (the 10% is when neither team has any healers) example of a game were we outhealed the enemy team and won Edited October 17, 2015 by postwarsolution | |} ---- It is a better game, sorry but your problems were "you" problems, not "game" problems | |} ---- How do you fanboys jump to this kind of conclusions seriously? | |} ----